Jar of Hearts
by foxxywinter
Summary: They promised themselves they would never fall back into each others' arms. Oneshot for Tyzula Week.


**AN: This is for Tyzula Week, for the prompt "favorite song."**

* * *

 **/Jar of Hearts/**

* * *

Ty Lee knew she was stronger than this.

Yet, here she was, standing across from Azula and shivering in the cold. The wind made her feel like she was going to fall over. Azula stood there wordlessly, waiting for an apology, but Ty Lee did not think she deserved one.

"I wish I hadn't come here," said Ty Lee, looking out at the ocean. She should never have agreed to meet Azula out by the pier. It smelled bad and it hurt bad and it _was_ bad. "I mean, I mean, I'm not your ghost anymore."

Azula remained calm. Ty Lee had never wanted to punch someone more in her entire life.

"I might as well have been one. Have I not haunted you over time?" Azula's eyes sparkled. Ty Lee thought she was beautiful in that moment, beautiful but terrible, with a temper like fire and a soul like ice. She was the worst person to ever love, but Ty Lee loved her. "Yes. I have. You were asking to see me and so I invited you. If anything, I am a wonderful person for doing so."

Ty Lee furrowed her brow. "I'm stronger than that. I'm not just falling into your arms again."

Azula smirked, because she knew that was not true. She walked towards Ty Lee, but Ty Lee did not take a single step towards Azula.

"Let's be together one more time. How about it?" Azula touched Ty Lee's face and she felt warmth flood her entire body and heart. Ty Lee forced herself to turn away; it was harder than she thought it would be. "I promise I won't break your heart if you promise not to betray me again."

"N…no," Ty Lee whispered. "I shouldn't have come here and I'm leaving now."

Ty Lee turned around and Azula seized her wrist, pulling her back. She did not let her go when she struggled against the touch.

"Who do you think you are?" Azula demanded, and Ty Lee's eyes widened until they were as round as two full moons. "You cannot just play with me."

"You treated me like a doll!" Ty Lee screamed, ceasing to struggle against the princess's grasp.

"But my _favorite_ one. I think you are forgetting who screwed over who in this relationship," Azula said, her grip tightening until Ty Lee whimpered. "You left me half-alive and out of my mind. You destroyed me and all of my hopes and dreams. If anything, I am the one who should be wary about starting over with you."

Ty Lee felt raindrops on her skin. "It's starting to rain. We should go."

Azula released Ty Lee's wrist, but she did not move. Ty Lee could not bring herself to run away again. She just let the sky open up and empty itself onto her. The pier was soaking and felt more crowded than before and the rain was ice cold.

"I don't see you leaving," Azula said.

Ty Lee closed her eyes. "It took me a really long time to even feel like a human."

"Join the club," snarled Azula, clenching her fists. "Maybe we are even, then."

Ty Lee looked up. She saw a brightness in Azula's eyes that she thought she stole away with her actions. Maybe she did not, or maybe Azula had repaired herself as she claimed.

Dashing forward, Ty Lee kissed Azula on the lips and pressed her hands into the small of her back. The frozen rain left them soaked and Ty Lee could feel every contour of her body that she loved and wanted and thought about. She could feel nipples as hard as ice chips.

Azula kissed her back and then trailed her lips down her neck. Ty Lee shivered, but not from the cold water coating her skin and drenching her clothes.

"We need to find somewhere to…" Ty Lee could not finish her statement. She was a horrid person who broke her promises to herself like earthbenders broke rocks.

Azula nodded and they wandered, close together in the packed, soaking crowd, and Ty Lee found the inn she was staying at. They were halfway up the stairs before they began kissing again.

Once they were inside, their chests were heaving from their flight away from the meeting place. When their eyes met, they were the same: wide with trepidation and doubt and want. And _need_. So much _need_.

"All we're gonna get is regret," Ty Lee whispered.

Whether Azula agreed or disagreed, she silenced her with her mouth.

Azula tugged Ty Lee's shirt upward. It was soaked wet and when Azula peeled it off of her skin and dropped it to the floor it made a squelching sound. That was not sexy, but ridding themselves of their remaining garments was.

They walked to the bed and knew that they were in over their heads.

They were both stupid enough to fall back into each other's arms.


End file.
